Lunamon's Pursuit Of Strength
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Lunamon wants to be stronger for her friends and for the one she loves. But when her strength is finally tested, will she survive to see her beloved once again? Shoutmon x Lunamon. Pls. Review Complete
1. Chapter 1

Yay! The first Shoutmon x Lunamon fic on this site!

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

The bright, golden-orange sun rose on the Monitamon village in Shinobi Zone that day causing most of its residents to wake up and start heir day. These residents, Monitamon young and old, got up and began preparing a hearty breakfast before that day's ninja training.

They weren't the only residents however; inside one of the huts, there lived the residents of Disc Zone, evacuated there because their home was destroyed by the battle between the Blue Flare and Bagra armies. The Monitamon then gladly took them in and they were peacefully slumbering away. Except for one.

While Seahomon, Panbachimon and all the Togemogumons and Searchmons were still asleep, one resident of Disc Zone was already awake. Her name is Lunamon, and she was getting ready for her day.

As she fixed up her bed she spotted something underneath her pillow. It was the autographed case of DigiNoir given to her by Shoutmon; it was her most prized possession. Slightly damaged from Blastmon's attack, she fixed it up and it was as good as new.

She picked it up and stared at it for a while before smiling and giving it a hug imagining that she was hugging the one who gave it to her. Oh how she missed him.

After that, she slowly crept out of the hut and ate a small breakfast before setting off to get her training schedule.

The trainer Monitamon spotted her a few meters away. "Lunamon, always the early bird aren't you?' he said to her.

She nodded back at him. "Morning sir. I'm just here for my schedule."

He handed it to her and she walked away reading it. She found out that she had underwater training first followed by camouflage lessons and then a short break. Then, there was target practice before lunch and then full blown combat training the whole afternoon. Lunamon put away her schedule and set off for the pond.

As the head trainer demonstrated how to properly breath from a reed pipe underwater, Lunamon couldn't help but realize that it's already been a week since she started training with the Monitamon, and she couldn't help but reminisce about everything that had happened in the past.

One week ago, Lunamon surprised everyone when she said that she wanted to train along with the Monitamon. When they asked her why, she said that it was because she wanted to get stronger. When asked why she wanted to be stronger, she said that it was because she wanted to be the one to rule Disc Zone when it gets restored. While they were satisfied by this answer, there was actually another reason.

True, she wanted to become stronger for them but there was someone else she wanted to get stronger for, someone who was very close to her heart...

"Lunamon quit your daydreaming and get to work!" the trainer Monitamon yelled snapping her back to reality.

"R-Right! Yes sir!" she replied. She grabbed a reed pipe, popped it into her mouth and jumped into the pond.

Underwater, Lunamon could see the other Monitamon trying to breath through the pipe; a few messed up and started to drown while one or two lasted longer. Lunamon herself was fine for the first ten breaths, but then she swallowed some water, choked a little and swam back to the surface. The trainer shook his head disappointingly.

After drying herself off, Lunamon went into the forest for camouflage training; she was a little better at this than compared to her previous training. In the end, she was covered in dirt and leaves and realized that she needed another bath. Luckily, her morning brake was next and she took that time to clean herself up.

When she was done, she found her friends already awake and eating breakfast.

"Hi guys. morning." Lunamon said joining them.

"Hi Lunamon. How was training?" Panbachimon asked.

Lunamon shrugged. "Pretty OK. I'm getting kinda better."

"At this rate, running Disc Zone when it gets restored shouldn't be too hard for you." one of the Searchmons added. Lunamon smiled humbly back at him.

The rest of the day wore on; while Lunamon continued her training some of her friends decided to watch her. They watched in amazement on how much she changed and were already looking up to her as the future ruler of Disc Zone.

That night, as Lunamon began to lie down and sleep the tiring day away, she heard a voice. "Lunamon, a word please?"

It was Seahomon who had asked and Lunamon sat up. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

He sighed. "First of all, I have to say that you've change a lot since you've started training. I remember back in Disc Zone you were a sweet, kind girl now..." He didn't know what to say next.

"Well, thanks anyway." Lunamon said.

Seahomon smiled. "Yes well, there's something I've noticed Lunamon. Why do you want to become stronger?"

"So I can rule Disc Zone." she answered. "I want to get stronger for you and everyone else."

"Yeah I know that and it's very admirable but..." Seahomon paused a bit. "I don't think you're telling us the whole story. Is there someone else you want to become stronger for?"

"Um...well..." Lunamon hesitated a little.

"You can tell me Lunamon. I won't judge you." Seahomon said.

Lunamon felt a lot more reassured and finally admitted it. "Yes, you're right. There's someone else I want to get stronger for."

"Who is it then?" Seahomon asked.

"Um..." Lunamon said twirling her thumbs around nervously. "You remember that Digimon in Xros Heart who beat Blastmon? The guy who saved us all?"

"You mean Shoutmon?"

Lunamon nodded. "He's that someone else. I want to become stronger for him."

"But why?" Seahomon asked.

Lunamon sighed and blushed slightly. "Look...I...I'm in love with him. I have ever since he saved me from Blastmon's attack. Remember? I cried during that battle when his gift to me was nearly destroyed. I want to become stronger...so that he won't think that I'm weakling who cries over everything."

"I don't think that's what he thinks of you." Seahomon said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks. But I just want Shoutmon to see me as someone who can fight for herself not someone who always needs rescuing."

Seahomon smiled this time. "Thanks for telling me all of this Lunamon; I hope that you find your happiness with Shoutmon."

"Thanks Seahomon. Good night." Lunamon replied. He too bade her good night and they went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That night, Lunamon had a dream...

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't beat me silly girl!" yelled Blastmon who towered over a weakened Lunamon who was on one knee and panting. She stood up while her opponent was gloating._

_"Tear Shot!"_

_"Diamond Hedgehog!"_

_Blastmon curled up his body and rolled forward, Lunamon's attack hitting him but not doing any damage. She was struck painfully and sent flying backwards. Blastmon stopped his attack and started laughing at Lunamon again._

_"Lop-ear Ripple!"_

_"Diamond Machine Gun!"_

_Lunamon's twin vortexes of bubbles collided with Blastmon's shower of crystals and was easily overpowered. Blastmon's attack continued on unimpeded and struck Lunamon painfully. When it was over, she was on all fours breathing heavily. Numerous bleeding wounds covered her body._

_"Yay! I've got you now!" Blastmon yelled triumphantly._

_"Diamond-"_

_"Rock Damashi!"_

_Blastmon looked up to see two eight notes made of energy slam into him, engulfing him in smoke. Lunamon looked upwards for her savior. A red Digimon carrying a mic landed in front of her, his back against her._

_"Sh...Shoutmon..." Lunamon said._

_He didn't even look at her. "Just like old times huh? When you're in danger, I have to jump in and save you; man you need to be looked after."_

_"No Shoutmon. That's isn't-" Lunamon said trying to stand up but the pain made her fall again._

_"See? You can't even stand." Shoutmon said again not looking at her. "Don't worry, I've got him." His grip on his mic tightened._

_"Soul Crusher!"_

_Shoutmon's massive stream of energy hit its target who smirked and crossed his arms. Blastmon was pushed back several feet. When the attack ended, Lunamon and Shoutmon saw that his body was glowing with white energy as if he was charging something up._

_"Crystal Breath!"_

_He fired a massive burst of white energy that filled the entire area with light. Lunamon had to shield her eyes to block the brightness but peering through her fingers, she saw Shoutmon with his arms spread apart ready to shield her from the attack._

_"Shoutmon!"_

_The light became to bright for her to handle so Lunamon covered her eyes completely. She heard an explosion and felt wind blow in her way because of it. Fearing what she would see, she opened her eyes._

_The dust cleared and Shoutmon was gone, his mic sticking out of the ground. Her mouth agape, she stayed there paralyzed with shock while tears fell from her eyes at the death of the one she loves._

_"Sh...Shoutmon..." she whispered clenching the ground. This was all her fault; if she had been strong enough to defend herself, then Shoutmon wouldn't have needed to jump in to save her. He was dead and it was her fault; the guilt ate her up leaving her empty inside._

_"SHOUTMON!_

With a loud gasp, Lunamon woke up from her nightmare panting and sweating like crazy. She covered her face and tried to calm down though the image of Shoutmon being destroyed before her eyes kept playing in her head.

"It's fine. Everything's fine. Shoutmon's alive and well." Lunamon thought to herself. She didn't know if this was really true but she didn't want to admit the alternative.

That nightmare did tell her one thing though that she had to get stronger still, strong enough to take care of herself, strong enough to not need him to come and sacrifice himself for her. Shaking her head, she went back to sleep knowing that another day of training would help her a lot.

BOOM!

A massive explosion that rocked the ground woke her up instantly. The other residents of Disc Zone woke up too as more and more explosions shook the ground.

"What's going on? An earthquake?" a Togemogumon asked out loud.

"No...No it's not." Lunamon said placing her hand on the ground.

Suddenly, a Monitamon poked his head through the doorway. "We're under attack!" he shouted. Without hesitation, Lunamon stood up to join him in battle.

"Yeah! C'mon everyone! Let's take this place back in the name of the Bagra Army!" a KingEtemon yelled to his army of Etemons. With the flag of the Bagra Army fluttering behind them, they launched their attacks and destroyed several buildings.

Several Monitamon showed up to counter them but, considering a Monitamon's...abilities, they weren't that successful. Though they tried their best, many of them were overwhelmed by the Bagra Army.

One of the Etemons spotted the hut where Disc Zone's residents were. While they hid themselves, he threw a Dark Network attack with the intention to take the building down. Mid way, it collided with a sphere of water and was canceled out.

"Hey, it's Lunamon!" Panbachimon shouted as she appeared to combat the Etemon.

"Outta the way sister. I ain't afraid to hit a lady." the latter taunted. Lunamon didn't budge. "OK then. Dark Network!"

He hurled a sphere of darkness at Lunamon who calmly dodged it and ran up to him. He tried to kick her as she passed but she dodged it. With a cry of "Lunar Claw!" he claws were filled with darkness and she slashed his face causing the Etemon to scream in pain before turning into data.

Her friends cheered but she knew the battle wasn't over yet. She rushed forward towards the large group of Etemons and fired Lop-ear Ripple. Two of them were taken out and the others turned towards her ready to attack but they were hit by several fire balls.

"Thanks you guys." Lunamon said as two Monitamon showed up near her.

"Kadan!"

"Tear Shot!"

The two fireballs distracted the Etemon while the Tear Shot destroyed them. For a moment, they felt relieved, at least until another group of Etemons showed up and fired their Dark Network. The two Monitamon were knocked away and a sphere of darkness painfully slammed into Lunamon's chest pushing her back several feet.

"How dya like that girlie!" one of the Etemons shouted. Lunamon clutched her painful chest and ran forward.

"Darkness Claw!"

"Monkey Claw!"

The two claw attacks collided and Lunamon was pushed back and landed on her feet. Several Dark Networks were fired at her but she countered with Lop-ear Ripple that tore through the attacks and turned their user into data. Pausing for a while, she surveyed her surroundings.

Several huts were on fire and a few Monitamon were still fighting off the Etemon army. Lunamon spotted four Etemon head towards the hut where her friends hit. They fired their attacks and the hut was soon on fire.

"No!" Lunamon shouted. Defeating the Etemon with her Lop-ear Ripple, she ran towards the burning building. She went for the entranced but the flames flared up and she was forced to back up.

The roof collapsed and Lunamon could hear her friends cry for help. She was afraid of the flames but she sucked up her fear and dove into the burning hut.

There was fire all around her and the burning heat was unbearable. Lunamon found her friends underneath large, burning wooden beam.

"Lunamon!" they cried out and she ran forward and tried lifting the beam upwards. It was too heavy and she abandoned the effort. As she stood there panting and deciding what to do next, the flames reared up and she was so close to getting a serious burn. She had to get them out of there fast.

"Darkness Claw!"

With one might swipe, she sliced the beam in half freeing her friends. They scrambled out of their place and made a beeline for the door except for one. A Searchmon had his leg injured and couldn't run. Lunamon picked him up and, ignoring the flames that nearly burnt her, fled the hut with him.

"Everyone alright?" she asked out loud as she let the Searchmon down. Her body was covered with soot and she started to cough.

"We're fine; everyone's safe." Panbachimon said making a quick count.

But then, Lunamon realized something. "The DigiNoir!" she shouted and she ran back into the hut despite her friends crying out not to. Inside, she found her sleeping area and looked under here pillow. Shoutmon's gift to her was still intact and undamaged. She picked it up and turned to the door but the hut collapsed completely, burying her in the rubble.

Outside, the other residents of Disc Zone cried out in horror as the hut came down with Lunamon still in it. But suddenly, a hand carrying a case of Diginoir stuck out and Lunamon started to push herself out of the rubble. Seahomon and Panbachimon rushed forward and helped her out of the rubble. She was covered in ash but only had minor injuries; she was going to be alright.

"Th-thanks guys." she said coughing a little. Before they could say anything, a loud explosion was heard. The battle wasn't over yet. Lunamon spotted the KingEtemon who was calling the shots. Giving the Diginoir case to Seahomon, she charged at him.

"Yeah baby! Burn everything up!"

"Tear Shot!"

In the middle of laughing, his back arched as the attack struck him. "Hey who did that!" he shouted and then he found Lunamon. "Move it little girl; I'm way outta your league."

"Lop-ear Ripple!"

The attack slammed into his chest pushing him back but his feet stayed on the ground. "Heh, you call that a hit? I'll show you a hit."

"King Mon-kick!"

With amazing speed, KingEtemon ran towards Lunamon and kicked her in the stomach. The force of the blow actually caused her to go airborne for a few seconds before collapsing several feet away. "Now that's a hit!" KingEtemon said happily.

Glaring at him, Lunamon got up and charged ready to use Darkness Claw. KingEtemon smirked at his and blocked her attack and followed up with another King Mon-kick. Once again, she was knocked back several feet and struggled to get up. The rest of the Etemons, Monitamons and the residents of Disc Zone watched this battle tensely.

"Give up yet?" KingEtemon taunted.

"No...not yet..." Lunamon said getting up; her weeks worth of training wasn't enough to beat him but she didn't want to give up. With a loud cry, she charged at him again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4

Meanwhile in a random zone...

Taiki and co. were taking a break when a loud beeping sound was heard. All of the Digimon were out of their Xros Loaders when this happened.

"Where's that coming from?" Zenjirou asked.

"From my Xros Loader." Taiki answered while pulling it out. A few moments later, the elder Monitamon's face appeared.

"Taiki! Thank goodness I've found you." he said as everyone gather around the Xros Loader.

"Is everything alright?" Taiki asked.

The elder shook his head. "No, not at all. The Bagra Amry has shown up again and they're trying to take control of Shinobi zone."

The whole group was shocked. "How bad is it?" Nene asked.

"Well, look for yourself." An image of the destroyed village was shown. After that, Lunamon's and KingEtemon's image showed up.

"Is that Lunamon?" Shoutmon said amazed. "And...she's fighting?"

Lunamon charged at KingEtemon ready to strike with Darkness Claw but her opponent hit her with another King Mon-kick. This time, she was pushed back again several feet, staggered a little and then coughed out a lot of blood.

"Lunamon!" Shoutmon cried out.

They could hear the others yelling at Lunamon to stop fighting but she ignored them. She charged forward slowly and then suddenly collapsed before she could reach KingEtemon. The latter smirked and placed his foot on the back of her head.

"Y'know, you're just pathetic." KingEtemon said. He spat on Lunamon causing Shoutmon to growl angrily. "Why don't you just give up? There's no way you can beat me."

"N...no...never..." Lunamon said weakly.

"Pft? Not giving up huh? Damn you're stupid. Why the hell won't you give up?" KingEtemon asked.

Lunamon remained silent for so long, everyone thought she had died until she finally spoke.

"C...'cause I don't want to...look...weak..." she was able to say.

"But you are weak!" KingEtemon taunted.

"No...I want...to become strong..." Lunamon said, her voice reaching Shoutmon and the others. "I want to be strong...like the one who saved us..."

"Is she talking about me?" Shoutmon thought.

KingEtemon did some thinking. "One who saved you...one who saved you...ya mean that Xros Heart bunch? Pfft. I could take all of them on easily. Even that guy with the mic."

"No...you...can't..." Lunamon clenched her fists. "Shoutmon...is the strongest...guy I know...All I want...is to be just like him...one...day...not someone weak...who needs rescuing...I just want...him to see me...as someone...strong...I love him...I don't...want him risking his life...for me..."

"L...Lunamon..." Shoutmon whispered.

The screen switched back to the elder Monitamon. "Thing's are getting really bad really fast! You have to get here quick!"

The screen went blank. "Taiki, we've got to go help Lunamon fast!" Shoutmon said.

Taiki was surprised by his eagerness. "O...OK. Hang on." Holding out his Xros Loader, a portal to Shinobi Zone appeared.

KingEtemon grinned as he applied pressure from his foot to the back of Lunamon's head as the others watched in horror.

"Give up now and maybe I'll let you go." he said. Lunamon didn't answer. He then raised his foot ready to crush her skull.

"Soul Crusher!"

He was suddenly knocked aside by a stream of energy that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Lunamon managed to look up and saw the entire Xros Heart with Shoutmon at their head.

"Sh...Shout...mon..." Lunamon whispered before her face hit the ground.

KingEtemon recovered from the hit and growled angrily. He turned to the other Etemons. "Don't just stand there, get them!" he ordered and the Etemons charged.

"Clear a path to Lunamon!" Shoutmon yelled before charging forward. Several Etemons showed up to attack but Ballistamon and Dorulumon made quick work of them. More appeared and fired Dark Network at him but Sparrowmon parried it with his own attack.

"Go! We've got them!" he yelled and Shoutmon continued forward. A single Etemon was all that remained between him and Lunamon.

"You ain't gettin' by me kid!" he shouted.

"Rowdy Rocker!"

Just like that, the Etemon was blown to bits. Now unhindered, Shoutmon reached Lunamon who was fighting to stay conscious.

"Lunamon!" He shook her slightly to try to wake her up. "Don't die on me Lunamon! Wake up!"

Suddenly, she coughed up more blood and slowly raised her head. "Sh...Shoutmon...?"

"You're OK..." he said. He then extended his hand to her. "I won't let you sit this one out Lunamon. You still wanna give up?" he asked her.

Lunamon took several deep breaths before answering. "No...I...still want to fight..." she said.

Shoutmon smiled slightly. "I want you to fight with me Lunamon. We can win this together."

She too smiled slightly and took Shoutmon's extended hand. He helped her stand and when she wobbled and staggered, he caught her in his arms, causing her to blush slightly. Meanwhile, KingEtemon started to recover. Noticing this, Shoutmon turned to Taiki.

"Taiki! Xros me with Lunamon quick!"

Taiki heard this and nodded. Cue the really long and totally unnecessary part where the camera revolves around Taiki several times until he finally pulls out his Xros Loader.

"Shoutmon!"

"Lunamon!"

"Digi-Xros!"

Lunamon's body glowed with white light. She suddenly vanished leaving behind her ears and the ones two appendages dangling from her head. They transferred to Shoutmon. Two attached themselves to his elbows and the other two to his shoulder blades. A pendant resembling Lunamon's appeared on his chest but the strap was red and the marking on it was the Xros Heart symbol.

"Shoutmon Lunar Mode!"

Author's Note: In episode 41, Lunamon actually joins Xros Heart (Sorry if I spoiled that). I'm not sure if she will ever Xros with Shoutmon but Shoutmon Lunar Mode is what I think will happen.

"Eh, what's this?" KingEtemon said spotting Shoutmon's new form. "Appearances ain't everything kid! King Mon-Kick!"

"Full Moon Blow!"

The ear sticking out of Shoutmon's right elbow glowed and doubled in length. He swung his elbow and it made contact with KingEtemon's foot. After a few seconds, KingEtemon was blown backwards several feet. He skidded across the ground several times and then stopped. when he looked up, he flinched at the sight of a very angry Shoutmon.

"Now...I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Lunamon!" he shouted (No pun intended).

"You don't scare me kid!" KingEtemon yelled as he got to his feet and charged.

As he got closer and closer, Shoutmon crossed his arms close to his chest. The ears sticking out of his back traveled over his shoulders until they were pointed right at KingEtemon. They began to spin slowly while at the same time glowing dark blue. After charging, Shoutmon cried out:

"Ripple Vortex!"

Two massive streams of bubbles, far larger and more powerful that the ones made with Lunamon's Lop-ear Ripple, surged forth and struck KingEtemon. Screaming in pain, the attack pushed him and several feet before curving upwards and knocking him into the air. Mid-air, he struggled but then he saw Shoutmon right next to him.

"Taiki!" he yelled.

He got the message and took out his Xros Loader. "Now, Reverse Xros!"

There was a flash of light and Lunamon separated from Shoutmon her face determined. KingEtemon took one look at her and realized that he was doomed.

"Uh oh."

"Darkness Claw!"

One slash of her claws later and KingEtemon screamed in pain as his body slowly turned to data. He gave one final scream and he was gone for good. The other Etemons, upon seeing that their leader had fallen, gave up and ran away as fast as they could.

Shoutmon and Lunamon landed on the ground next to each other and heard loud cheers. The Monitamons and residents of Disc Zone were were cheering for their victory over the invading army. The other members of Xros Heart joined in too and Lunamon couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't've done it without you Lunamon." Shoutmon told her. She blushed and opened her mouth to reply.

Suddenly, she coughed out a lot of blood, wobbled slightly and fell forward, her eyes blank. "Lunamon!" Shoutmon cried out as she hit the ground. The cheers stopping, Lunamon started convulsing on the ground until her body was covered with a faint white light and her outline was like electricity. And then Taiki heard it, the melody of a dying Digimon.

"Taiki...Taiki, do something!" Shoutmon yelled.

"H...Hang on!" Taiki took out his Xros Loader and pressed the button on it. A light shone on Lunamon and she was sent into the Xros Loader. "Now, reload Lunamon!"

More light came out of the Xros Loader and Lunamon appeared on the ground eyes closed and not moving. "No..." Shoutmon whispered as he sunk to his knees. He grabbed Lunamon's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Don't die on me please Lunamon! Wake up!" he cried out. She didn't.

Instead, Shoutmon saw her chest move up and down slowly and heard her slow, deep breathing. "She's alive...Unconscious but alive." Akari said breaking the silence.

"Y...Yeah..." Shoutmon whispered. He had never felt this glad in his life. He picked up her unconscious body and turned to the elder Monitamon.

"Is there any place where she can stay?" he asked. The elder showed him a hut that was undamaged. without hesitating, Shoutmon carried her over there despite Taiki telling him to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Mnggh..." Lunamon groaned as she slowly sat up. She realized that it was nighttime and that she was lying on a mat with a blanket on her.

"You still have this thing?" came Shoutmon's voice. Looking to the side, she found him examining the box of DigiNoir he left her.

"Sh...Shoutmon? What're you-" She tried to get up but a sharp pain in her chest stooped her. Clutching her chest, she saw Shoutmon put the box down and approach her.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Let's see, you passed out after Taiki healed you in his Xros Loader. You had me worried for a sec." he replied.

Lunamon just looked at him feeling happy that he was here but then she frowned and said: "I'm sorry Shoutmon."

He looked at her puzzled. "For what? You don't have to be sorry for anything."

She sighed and shook her head. "Shoutmon, I'm sorry that I was so weak and had to be saved again. I put you and your friends in danger just 'cause I couldn't take care of myself."

Shoutmon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lunamon was blaming...herself? He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lunamon," he began. "You're friends said that you've been training with the Monitamon right?"

"Um...yeah." she replied. "I just...wanted to become stronger."

Shoutmon raised an eyebrow. "Stronger?"

Lunamon nodded. "Yeah, I want to become strong so I can become the ruler of Disc Zone when it gets restored."

"That's uh...not the only reason is it?" Shoutmon asked reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Lunamon asked curiously. What could've made him suspect?

Nervous, he scratched the back of his head and turned slightly red, almost unnoticeable because of his skin. "Well uh...how do I put this? Uh, we found out about what happened 'cause the elder Monitamon showed us a video."

"OK." Lunamon said slowly.

Shoutmon got more nervous. "Well, he showed us a video of KingEtemon pinning you to the ground and well...we heard everything..._everything_." he emphasized.

Several seconds later, Lunamon realized what he meant. She gave gasp and covered her mouth, her face scarlet. "Um...I...Shoutmon I..."

"Look, Lunamon, you're not weak." Shoutmon told her.

"I'm...I'm not...?" she asked, her blush lessening slightly.

Shoutmon sighed again before answering. "No, you're not and d'you know why?" Lunamon shook her head. "It's cause you have friends."

"Friends? Yeah I have friends but I wasn't strong enough to beat KingEtemon." Lunamon said.

"Lunamon, believe it or not, I didn't think I was able to beat KingEtemon without you." Shoutmon admitted surprising Lunamon. "He could've beaten me as hard as he could for as long as he wanted but that doesn't make him strong. Those close to you make you strong. You are strong Lunamon."

"I...I am aren't I?" she said understanding what he meant.

Shoutmon was glad that that matter was cleared up; now to move one to another. "And Lunamon...I don't protect you 'cause you're weak."

"Huh?"

Shoutmon became nervous again and blushed. "I protect you 'cause...I...fell the same way about you..." His voice became faster and softer as he finished his sentence.

But Lunamon heard everything perfectly. "Wh-what're you saying Shoutmon?" she asked shyly.

Shoutmon sighed and looked away from her, his face even redder than his skin. "I want to be king of all Digimon...Maybe I could start by...helping you rule Disc Zone..."

"Sh...Shoutmon..."

"Argh! Why don't I just say it." Shoutmon said slightly annoyed. He turned to Lunamon and held her hands. Gazing into her eyes and blushing furiously, he spoke.

"I...I love you too Lunamon..."

Lunamon just sat there stunned by this. "You...you do?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah...I mean, I think your really sweet and nice and pretty..." Lunamon's face became redder if that were even possible. "I've wanted to tell you but I was too scared. I thought I'd given you a clue when I gave you that DigiNoir."

Lunamon raised an eyebrow. "The brave Shoutmon, the core Digimon of Xros Heart, was afraid of saying his feelings?" she teased.

"C...C'mon, gimme a break. I've never been in love before." Shoutmon said defensively and Lunamon laughed. "All this stuff's new to me."

"Well, this is the first time I've been in love too." Lunamon admitted. She held his hands slightly tighter. "Well, at least I've got you Shoutmon to experience thses things with."

Shoutmon smiled at her. "One more thing Lunamon..." He stood up.

"Anything Shoutmon." she replied.

He gulped nervously. "Could...could you please say it...?"

"Say what Shoutmon?"

"Can you please say...right here...and right now...that you love me..."

His face was so red, Lunamon had to resist the urge to laugh. Slowly, she stood up and faced him. Shoutmon could've sworn that the light was gleaming in her eyes.

"I love you Shoutmon."

He sighed in relief. "Man that sounds good but y'know what else is good?"

"What?" Lunamon asked.

"This."

He slowly walked forward and planted a kiss on her lips. At first, she was surprised but then she closed her eyes and returned it. She raised her hands and placed them on his back and he put his on hers. They began swaying slightly from side to side enjoying this wonderful moment they had with each other.

"Hey Shoutmon, how's Lunamon? Is everything O-" Akari said steeping into the hut but then stopping when she found them kissing. She gave a small smile and decided to give them alittle time to themselves. Hoping that they wouldn't notice her, she slowly crept back out of the hut. Outside, she gave another small smile and went back to her friends.

Taiki, Nene and Zenjirou turned to her when she arrived. "So how is she?" Zenjirou asked.

Akari looked startled for a few seconds. Whet she saw momentarily made her forget what she was supposed to do. "Oh...uh...yeah. She's doing fine; Shoutmon's taking good care of her."

"Maybe I should go check on her just to be safe." Zenjirou stood up and walked towards the hut.

"Ah...No, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Akari said quickly blocking his path.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Akari? C'mon let me through." he insisted.

"No. Shoutmon's already keeping an eye on her and she's fine." Akari said.

"Yeah but I still wanna-" Zenjirou tried walking around her but Akari grabbed his ear. "OW! OW! Akari, what're you-"

"Zenjirou, you need to respect a little thing we call privacy." Akari said with gritted teeth. She pulled Zenjirou away painfully while he said repeatedly: "Ear, ear ear!"

"What's up with her?" a confused Taiki asked an equally confused Nene. She just shrugged.

Back with Shoutmon and Lunamon, the two had just parted after their kiss. "Lunamon, I really hate to say this, but we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Saddened by this, she looked down. "You could go with us." Shoutmon suggested hopefully.

She shook her head. "I'd love to Shoutmon but I can't just leave my friends."

Shoutmon sighed sadly and respected her decision. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said: "Just promise me something. Promise me that when I get back, you'll be the best leader Disc Zone will ever have."

Lunamon looked up at him ans smiled. "I won't dsiappoint you. I promise."

Smiling, Shoutmon put his hand on top of her head and rubbed it affectionately, like the way he did before he left the first time. "I'm really gonna miss you Lunamon."

Lunamon was enjoying this, but she still felt sad. "Me too Shoutmon. But..." she hugged him. "At least I get to spend this night with you, and I'll be waiting for the next time we're going to spend together."

Shoutmon smiled slightly, but it became a yawn which made Lunamon giggle. "Man, I'm sleepy." he said tiredly.

"There's still some room on my mat if that's OK with you." Lunamon said. Smiling, she laid back down and Shoutmon did the same, they put their arms around each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Night Lunamon." Shoutmon said.

"Good night Shoutmon." she replied. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and, united by love so strong, the two slept like they never did before.


End file.
